


Day 65

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [65]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 65

"Andrew West, known as Westie to his friends."

Why are you still here, Mycroft? You should have your teeth seen to... a bit too much cake?

"A civil servant, found dead on the tracks at Battersea Station this morning with his head smashed in."

And...?

"Jumped in front of a train?"

"Seems the logical assumption."

"But..."

"But?"

"Well, you wouldn’t be here if it was just an accident..."

"The M.O.D. is working on a new missile defence system – the Bruce-Partington Programme, it’s called."

Dull...

"The plans for it were on a memory stick."

"That wasn't very clever."

No..Mycroft...it wasn't...but I'm sure it wasn't the only...

"It's not the only copy."

"Oh."

"But it is secret. And missing."

Even duller...

"Top Secret?"

"Very...We think West must have taken the memory stick. We can’t possibly risk it falling into the wrong hands."

No.

"You’ve got to find those plans, Sherlock. Don’t make me order you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Think it over."

"Goodbye, John. See you soon."

"Why'd you lie?"

Hmmmm? The sofa, John...really? It's been weeks...

"You’ve got nothing on – not a single case. That’s why the wall took a pounding. Why did you tell your brother you were busy? 

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Oh! Oh, I see..."

Huh?

"Sibling rivalry. Now we’re getting somewhere."

No...John...you don't see...good...saved by the bell...

"Sherlock Holmes."

"Of course. How could I refuse?"

About time...

"Lestrade. I’ve been summoned. Coming?"

"If you want me to?"

"Of course."

Oh, John....

"I'd be lothhht without my blogger."


End file.
